Spartacus: Vengeance
Spartacus: Vengeance ist die offiziell zweite Staffel der Spartacus-Reihe und zusammen mit dem Prequel die Dritte. Vengance feierte seine US-TV-Premiere am 27. Januar 2012 und wurde am 30. März 2012 abgeschlossen. __NOEDITSECTION__ Besetzung Rebellen * Liam McIntyre als Spartacus - Ein thrakischer Sklave, der Gladiator und Champion wurde im Ludus des Quintus Batiatus. Nach dem Massaker im Hause des Batiatus formiert Spartacus seine eigene Armee um die Sklaven Roms zu befreien. * Peter Mensah als Drago – Ehemals Ausbilder; Batiatus' Trainer der Gladiatoren, jetzt vertrauter Mentor für Spartacus und seine Rebellen-Armee. * Manu Bennett als Crixus - 'Der unbesiegte Gallier', er war Batiatus bester Gladiator vor Spartacus Ankuft, jetzt der Stellvertrende Anführer der Rebellen Armee. Angebeter von Naevia. * Katrina Law as Mira – eine Sklavin die Spartacus bei der Flucht half. Jetzt eine furchtlose Kriegerin für Spartacus sowie seine Geliebte. * Dustin Clare als Gannicus - Ein ehemaliger Champion aus dem Hause Batiatus der einge Jahre vor Spartacus Ankunft die Freiheit erhielt. Er kehrte nach Capua zurück und schloss sich Spartacus Rebellen Armee an. * Cynthia Addai-Robinson als Naevia - eine Sklavin, die vor der Revolte aus dem Ludus verbannt wurde. Angebetet von Crixus. * Daniel Feuerriegel als Agron - ein germanischer Gladiator der an Batiatus Ludus verkauft wurde, er war der erste, der sich Spartacus Revolte anschloss, weil sein Bruder Duro starb. Er ist nun einer von Spartacus' vertrautesten Kriegern. * Brooke Williams als Aurelia – widow of Varro, Spartacus' only real friend in the ludus, now on the run with Spartacus' rebel army. * Heath Jones als Donar – a German rebel and former gladiator in the House of Batiatus. * Peter McCauley als Lucius Caelius – a Roman hermit who later joins the rebel's cause. * Pana Hema Taylor als Nasir – a Syrian rebel and former body slave. * Ioane King als Rhaskos – a Gaul rebel and former gladiator in the House of Batiatus. A close friend and comrade of Crixus. * Ellen Hollman als Saxa– a female German warrior who was captured by the Romans. * Ditch Davey als Nemetes – a German warrior who was captured by the Romans. * Barry Duffield als Lugo – a German warrior who was captured by the Romans. * Conan Stevens als Sedullus – a German warrior who was captured by the Romans. He is looked up to as their leader due to his immense size. * Carl Grace als Harudes – a German warrior who was captured by the Romans. * Alex Way als Acer – a Gaul rebel and former gladiator in the House of Batiatus. * Joseph Naufahu als Liscus – a Gaul rebel and former gladiator in the House of Batiatus. * Brian Manthenga als Fortis – a Numidian rebel and former gladiator in the House of Batiatus. Römer * Craig Parker als Gaius Claudius Glaber – Ilithyia's husband and a Prätor. Responsible for Spartacus' enslavement as a gladiator and the death of his wife, he is now tasked with putting down the revolt. * Lucy Lawless als Lucretia – Quintus Batiatus' widow, she was seriously injured from the wound she suffered at the hands of her former lover Crixus. Her recovery was presented to the people of Rome as Lucretia's personal connections with the gods, allegedly garnering her the gift of prophecy. * Viva Bianca als Ilithyia – The daughter of Senator Albinius and wife of Glaber, now pregnant. Once a trusted friend of Lucretia before being betrayed soon before the revolt. * Nick Tarabay als Ashur – a clever Syrian slave and former gladiator who narrowly escaped death during the massacre at the House of Batiatus. He now seeks revenge against the escaped gladiators who never accepted him as one of their own.h * Brett Tucker als Publius Varinius – Glaber's chief political rival and fellow Prätor. * Luke Pegler als Marcus – Glaber's young friend who joins him as his military tribune in order to put down the revolt. * Paul Glover als Salvius - one of Glabers soldiers. He is fiercely loyal to his commander and desires to put down the revolt. * Hanna Mangan-Lawrence als Seppia – a Roman noble of Capua and younger sister to Seppius. * Tom Hobbs als Seppius – a young Capua citizen of note. He wishes to strip the honour of capturing Spartacus from Glaber in order to advance himself within the social heirarchy of Rome. * Jason Hood als Cossutius – a Roman noble with immoral ideals. * Greg War als Mercato – a Roman noble who is in charge of organizing the gladiatorial games in Capua. * Timothy Raby als Gallienus – Ein römischer Söldner istrat]] von Capua. Er übernimmt die Stadt nach dem Tod von Magistrat Calavius. * Aaron Jackson als Octavius Tarsus - Ein römischer Soldat, der die Söldner von Seppius anführt. * Stephen Dunlevy als The Egyptian - Ein ehemaliger Gefängnissinsasse und gefährlicher Kämpfer. * Radoslav Parvanov als The Murderer - Ein keltischer Söldner. * James Michalopoulos als Fimbria - Ein römischer Söldner. * Shaughan Campbell als Danus - Ein römischer Söldner. * Steven Gray als Nileus - Ein syrischer Söldner. Episodenliste Trailer zu "Vengance" thumb|center|560 px en:Spartacus: Vengeance Kategorie:TV Serie Kategorie:Staffeln